The Day the World Shattered
by Wubbie
Summary: Remus thinks about the last days of Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily. "Moony, Wormfoot, Padfoot, and Prongs. Lily was there too. Sometimes I dream about them but they are only dreams. They aren't real. The truth is: The Marauders are dead," Remus Lupin.
1. Goodbye

**The Day the World Shattered**

_Chapter One: Goodbye_

The Potters welcomed me into their house. The Potter Mansion was one of the nicest homes in Britain. I always felt so warm whenever I came inside. Lily and James were having dinner with Sirius, Peter, and myself. They were moving but they would not tell me where they were going. 

"Where is Harry?" I asked them. 

"He's upstairs Remus. You can go see him but try not to wake him." Lily said to me. "I just put him down for a nap." 

I nodded and headed upstairs. I opened the door into the nursery and peered inside. I saw little Harry sleeping in his bed. He looked so small. I saw him hug his teddy bear close and I smiled. I went downstairs where James was setting up the table with his wand. 

"Need a hand?" I asked. 

"No, I can manage, Remus." he answered back. 

Moments later, we sat down at the table. I looked around me... James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily. I don't know what my life would be without them. Probably a world of loneliness and isolation. 

We ate dinner rather quietly. It was quite strange for Sirius to be quiet but we have all been through a lot of stress. I looked over at Peter. He was clutching his left arm nervously. I didn't ask because it felt like it was of little importance. Sirius whispered something into James' ear and he stared back at me questioningly. 

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. 

"Nothing. Everything is alright Remus." Lily said. I looked at her into her eyes. They were extraordinarily green. Just like emeralds. 

I wondered why they were so quiet. I knew that they thought there was a spy in their midst. But did they suspect me? It wasn't me. It was either Peter or... Sirius? It can't be Sirius. He's their best friend. He would never do anything to harm Lily or James or Harry. I watched him lean back in his chair as he finished dinner. His black eyes stared at Peter. Lily brought us our dessert and I began to dig in. It was a cherry pie. 

I looked up at James. He looked at me with wonder. I bit into my pie and sputtered. It tasted horrendous. Sirius and James let out a howl of laughter. I was just about to say something when I felt myself turning into a tiny squirrel. I was on the ground running about. But Lily turned me back into my normal self. 

"I am going to kill you guys!" I yelled to them. And that was the only spark we needed to begin our night of mischief. We began running around the house chasing each other, leaving our wands at the table, forgotten. It was all good and fun but Lily shushed us because Harry was sleeping. Sirius suggested we go to a bar. So we all quickly left the house and looked for one. We searched and searched but suddenly found ourselves in the Leaky Cauldron. I don't remember too much though. I had one drink and I was out. The last thing I remembered was Sirius and James dragging me out after a bar fight. I saw Peter, cowering in a corner. I passed out again. 

* * * Later * * *

I groaned as I vomited into a huge trash can. I looked over at Sirius, James, and Peter. They were all decked out on the other sofas. Lily was scolding us but I didn't hear any of it. Harry was crawling around laughing. I looked up at the clock --- 3:00 p.m. I had to get home! There would be a full moon. I sat up and popped a breath mint in my mouth. The others were getting up too.

"That was really fun, you guys but I have to go." Peter said.

"Me too! There's a full moon tonight." 

"Yea, I have to run but I'll see you two tomorrow?" Sirius said to Lily and James. We all walked into the yard. 

"Bye you guys!" I said sadly. I didn't really want to leave. I hopped onto my broomstick. I really didn't like traveling this way but I didn't like driving. Sirius got onto his motorcycle. Peter just transformed and ran out of sight. I looked at Lily and James and smiled. I never knew it would be the last time I'd ever see them.


	2. Halloween, the Day of the Dead

**Chapter Two: **Halloween, the Day of the Dead

I howled in agony. It was the full moon and I was transforming. It was a monthly change that I went through, but this time, I felt different. I was angry. There was something about tonight. I don't know. Maybe I was just a little upset to be separated from my friends. I hadn't seen them in a month. 

I watched as my nose grew and grew into a snout and my body became covered in fur. I tried to breath out but it came out as a grunt. Then I felt those animalistic thoughts resurfacing in my head. Everytime, I tried to fight it but I had to be calm. I felt angry and I let it go...

_ 'Where am I?"_

_ "I need to get out of here!" I screamed in my head as I raced toward the door. I started to scratch and pound on it. It was no use though since it was made of iron._

_ "MUST BITE!" I muttered. I looked at my front paw and licked my lips. I bit myself. I wailed in pain. I kept biting myself. The pain was overwhelming, but the biting was satisyfing. I watched as tiny drops of blood escaped my arm. I curled my mouth into a smile. I lapped up the blood with my long tongue. _

_I began rampaging around the strange room looking for food and I found it. It was a small rat and I chased after it. For hours and hours it seemed to evade me but I finally caught it. I cornered the rat and grabbed at it with my paws and pinned it down. I opened my mouth wide when... _

"Arrgghhh!" I said to myself. I was transforming back to my normal self. I looked at my hands. The fur was disappearing and I was holding a dead mouse. I threw it in surprise. I walked up the stairs feeling very tired. I was going to go lie down. But the next few moments were some of the worst moments in my life.

Two owls swooped into the room. One dropped a letter and the other dropped the Daily Prophet. I weakly picked up the newspaper.

"NOOO!!!" I screamed. "This can't be!"

The owls flew out in surprise. I didn't care though. I read the newspaper. Some business about Voldemort but I didn't care. Lily, James, and Peter were dead! Please! It can't be true! I fell to the ground and cried. I just lay there for several hours and cried. They were my only friends. And it was Sirius' fault too. After much effort, I picked myself up. I looked at the letter on the table. It was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Remus,_

_ I think you would have heard about Lily, James, and Peter. I am very sorry. Please, come down to the castle. We're going to have a memorial service to them. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

I just couldn't go. I scribbled a short "No." on it and had my owl send it back. 


	3. Broken Glass

**Chapter Three: **Broken Glass

I stayed in my room for weeks. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. It was the worst thing that could ever happen. They were my only friends in the world. Lily, Peter, James.... and Sirius. How could Sirius possibly be a traitor? It seemed too surreal. How could he destroy our friendship? 

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and got up. When I opened the door, it was Albus Dumbledore. He had a sad expression on his face. 

"Hello Remus. I hope you are well." 

"How could this happen, Professor?" 

He looked at me strangely. I couldn't read his expression. Was it sadness or pity? He didn't reply but he walked past me and looked at something on the table. It was a picture of Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, and myself on the day Harry was born. Harry! What would happen to Harry? He survived! 

"Harry is staying with his aunt and uncle, Remus." Dumbledore replied as if he read my thoughts. "he'll be safe there." 

"But sir! It just isn't right! Lily and James' son in the Muggle world? It's absurd!" I said, shocked at myself. I've always thought of myself as a quiet person. 

"He'll be safe there Remus! Not one person can touch a hair on his head without feeling any sort of pain." Dumbledore started. "He'll be fine. Arabella is keeping an eye on him. She takes an aging potion to pass as an old woman." 

Arabella? Sirius really fancied her in school. She never felt the way. Bless her... I don't want to think about what would happen if she got involved with that scum. 

"I've really got to get going, Remus." he said while placing the picture back onto the table. Moments later, Professor Dumbledore was out of my house and I sat quietly, gazing at the picture of the Marauders. 

Sirius... How could you do this? You killed three of your best friends! Did seven of the best years of our lives mean anything to you? How can you just turn your back? Remember when we rescued the Merpeople? Or the day that we got trapped in the Lethifold cage at the zoo? Not even the day that you changed into Animagus? 

I picked up the picture and looked into the eyes of my friends... Lily... you always knew what to do... Peter... I always thought you were a coward, but I guess you really were brave. ...James... You understood me and convinced the others that I was no different from anyone else. I wish that I could have been the one who watched over your son. 

I couldn't bear it anymore. The picture slipped out of my hands and the glass was broken. And the picture... it flew into the fireplace and ignited. 


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **Funeral

I watched as their caskets lowered into the ground. I did not say a word to anyone. Not to McGonagall, Snape, or even Dumbledore. After everyone had gone, I stayed outside with my friends. After all, they had stayed with me... Why shouldn't I stay with them?

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned around... It was James! But he was there for only a moment. He smiled lightly and disappeared from sight. 

"What will I do now? I'm alone in this world. My parents are dead. You were my only family." I asked softly. 

"Harry..." another voice said. I whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice. There wasn't anyone there. But... Harry? What about Harry? Is this what I am to do now? Protect Harry? I looked at their graves. It hit me then... I finally understood.

**September 1st, 1993 - The Hogwarts Express**

Moony, Wormfoot, Padfoot, and Prongs. Lily was there too. Sometimes I dream about them but they are only dreams. They aren't real. The truth is: The Marauders are dead. They're dead. They won't ever come back! But I have to go forward. Harry... I am not his father or even his godfather. But I know that our paths will meet. I have to protect him.

I looked down at the boy lying on the ground. He was shaking. Then in a small voice that only I could hear he said, "Mom... No..."

I shuddered slightly and he awoke soon after the dementor had gone. We arrived at Hogwarts later. I watched Harry as he walked with his friends to the carriages. 

"Harry... If anything happens to you, I'll be alone in this world again. I won't let anything happen to you because I'll protect you." I whispered to no one.

**~ ~Author's Note ~ ~**

Hey everyone... This is the end! I don't really like the finished product but I'll probably fix it later. It seems a TEENY bit OOC because protecting Harry sounds more like Sirius. Oh well.... Reviews would be nice..


End file.
